earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Shelly Gaynor
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Background When Mexico and the American Southwest were ruled by Spain, Shelly's ancestor Don Fernando Suarez donned a mask and became the righter-of-wrongs and local legend known as El Látiga or "The Whip". This became a family legacy which the men were expected to carry on when injustice and cruelty rear their ugly heads. This is what lead Shelly's ancestors to the American West where Shelly's great-great-grandfather and great-grandfather became the historical heroes known as Johnny Lash and Bat Lash, respectively. The mantle of the Whip then passed down along the family line until it came to be expected of Rodrigo "Rod" Gaynor, Shelly's father. He carried on the tradition, even in spite of the Keene Act, until the Manhattaning. After that, he retired to spend more time with his pregnant wife. Shelly Gaynor: 1988 - 2003 Shelly was born and raised through much of her childhood in New Mexico, but spent many summers across the border in Mexico, with her father's mother. The family had a rich oral history of heroics. At first, young Shelly did not realize these were more than tall tales. Shelly Gaynor: 2003 - 2006 When Shelly's mother, a journalist, was murdered while she was investigating a shady company, Shelly's father once again became the Whip. Shelly lived on the road with her father for the next three years, she was trained by her father so she would be prepared to become the Whip herself one day, but when she was eighteen her father sent her off to college, telling her it was important she not let his desire of vengeance consume her, too. Shelly Gaynor: 2006 - 2011 In college, Shelly was a good student. Her interest in reading led her to pursue a major in journalism. As we all know, Midwestern U has produced many of the nation's best journalists and Shelly was highly regarded by her professors. Shelly Gaynor: 2011 - 2013 After graduating, Shelly got a job at Gateway City's premier paper the Daily Recorder. Shelly mostly wrote public interest stories or advice columns. She had a brief relationship with a guy at the UN, but that all came to an end when her godfather Greg Saunders showed up at her door one evening holding her father's mask and weapon. Greg put his own hat on Shelly's head and, as tears began to stream down her face, told her "You're the family hero, now."Network Files: Shelly Gaynor 1 Heretic: 2013 - 2016 Missing Data The Whip: 2016 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Shelly's mother was the black sheep of her criminal family. Shelly has a couple of uncles and several cousins with long criminal histories. "Uncle Tommy", for example, is a known enforcer for the Las Vegas crime-lord, Amos Fortune. * (Submitted by Paragon) Shelly's book "Body Thunder: How I Turned My Body Into A Living Weapon To Beat The 21st Century Blues" made the Daily Planet Best Sellers list for a straight 52 weeks in 2014-2015. Supposedly it made her quite wealthy. * (Submitted by Intrepid) Ever since I learned she's now living in Gotham City, I made it a point to befriend Shelly Gaynor. I was a fan of her writing and we became gal pals in no time. I'm trying to convince her to pick up her writing again, to get out of her funk. I heard she's seeing someone, though. So I guess that's a start? Threat Assessment Resources * Master Equestrian * Master Harmonicist * Master Investigator * Master of Writing * Peak Physical Conditioning * Safinat Dakhma Training ** Novice Occultist ** World-Class Infiltrator ** World-Class Martial Artist ** World-Class Swordsmaster ** World-Class Whipmaster * Suit of Sorrows * Sword of Salvation * Whip of Suarez Weaknesses * Alcoholism * Mystical Dissonance * Nth Metal Addiction Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her best friend is Ystina. * She makes no effort to conceal her identity and her identity is known to the public. * She's aware of the existence of Server Seven aka: Brother Eye. * Her Heretic rampage earned her a place on ARGUS crisis list. * She knows a special fighting stance known only to Talia al Ghul and Damian Wayne. * She took the name Heretic from the Heretic protocol from the Network. Notes * Her costume is a nod to Rod Gaynor's costume who was one of the previous Whips. In the comics he was Shelly's grandfather. ** In the comics her costume is black and red. * In the comics Fernando Suarez and Johnny Lash were Whips. Bat Lash was another Old West hero not affiliated with the Whip alias. * She's a composite character with Whip from the Seven Men of Death and Heretic. Links and References * Appearances of Shelly Gaynor * Character Gallery: Shelly Gaynor Category:Characters Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Composite Character Category:DEO Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Martial Arts Category:Occultism Category:Investigation Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Gothamite Category:Writers Category:Government Agents Category:Swordsmanship Category:Female Characters Category:Alcoholism Category:Equestrianism Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Addiction